custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceyuli
Ceyuli was a Ce-Matoran from Voya Nui, who later became the Toa Galvoi of Psionics. History Early Life Like most other Toa of Psionics, Ceyuli began his life as a Ce-Matoran created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, she was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. At some point in her life for unknown reasons, Ceyuli was sent to the realm of Karzahni. Due to Karzahni's poor repair skills, Ceyuli was rebuilt into a weaker form, given a pair of unknown tools as compensation, and sent to the Southern Continent, where she aided in building the village at the center of the Continent called Voya Nui, and became friends with Decata, and later Barynok. During the Great Cataclysm, Voya Nui became dislodged from the Southern Continent and catapulted upwards, carrying Ceyuli and many other Matoran out of the Continent's dome and to the surface of Aqua Magna, while many others, including Turaga Jovan, were killed. Voya Nui For a thousand years on the newly formed island, Ceyuli struggled to adapt to the new hard life, having managed to survive two hurricanes that struck the island at seperate times, as well as adjusting to the constant vibrations from the eruptions of Mount Valmai. She spends most of her time meditating in quiet places on the island. Shortly before the arrival of the Piraka, Ceyuli found a keystone in her hut. She was then visited by Barynok, who also has a keystone, as well as the map of Galria. When the Piraka arrived, posing as heroic Toa, and took over the island, Ceyuli was put in charge of watching over the Matoran draining the lava from Mount Valmai. She later attended a "meeting" with the other Matoran at the village, where the Piraka revealed their true colors and enslaved the Matoran with Antidermis-filled Zamor Spheres. Fortunately, Ceyuli, along with Barynok and Decata, managed to evade them. She was hit by one of the spheres, but was somehow not enslaved. The trio then went into hiding. Reading directions from the map, they traveled deep into the Nui Caves located beneath Voya Nui, narrowly avoiding the Nektann robot guards stationed there, and found a chamber they were supposed to find. Ceyuli watched as Barynok enters the seemingly empty chamber first. Upon doing do however, he instantly vanishes in front of her and Decata, and they entered the chamber too, only to meet the same fate. Galria Finding themselves on the shores of Galria, the three Matoran resumed following the map's directions, and traveled to the Fusa Plains at the center of the island. They then reached Torvus Rock, meeting three other Matoran there, who have their own keystones as well. The six Matoran used the stones to place them into the niches carved into the giant formation, opening the hidden door, and entered it. They went through a large tunnel network, before reaching its center housing an ancient Suva-like shrine. The six Matoran inserted their keystones into the shrine. Shortly after, the ground started shaking beneath them, and they were dropped into chambers of Energized Protodermis, transforming into Toa. To be added... Abilities and Traits In her early days as a Matoran, Ceyuli had a kind and tranquil personality. However, her experiences in Karzahni and Voya Nui have turned her into a fierce warrior, but she has managed to control her temper through periodical meditation. As a Toa, she is adamant and loyal to her teammates, although she works alone at times. As a Toa of Psionics, Ceyuli can create and control mental energy, as well as other abilities such as Telekinesis, Telepathy, creating illusions, and limited mind control. Mask and Tools Ceyuli wears the Kanohi Mask of Fusion, which as a Toa, allows her to merge with one or more beings into a single larger being, gaining mental control over the fusion. She uses her mask power as a last resort. As a Toa Galvoi, her Toa Tools are a sword and a shield, both made of Protosteel, using them for melee combat and defense, respectively. She also acquired a Zamor Launcher that is mounted on her right shoulder, loaded with spheres that are capable of stunning her opponents, leaving them incapacitated temporarily. Ceyuli reserves her Zamor Launcher for long-ranged attacks. Forms Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Psionics Category:Toa Category:Toa Galvoi Category:Toa of Psionics Category:User:PumpkinLordOLantern